1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device, a control method of an image processing device, and a control program of an image processing device. More specifically, this invention relates to an image processing device, a control method of an image processing device, and a control program of an image processing device which insert a marker into a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is increasing interest in security. Leakage of companies' or individuals' secret information is a matter of serious concern. To deal with this problem, companies may allocate access authority for computerized secret information, or has restrictions on taking the recording media in and out. By adopting such measures using IT (Information Technology) mechanisms, computerized secret information may be guarded to some extent.
Printed papers on which secret information is printed are often distributed as materials to participants, at a conference or a meeting held in companies or organizations. In this instance, it is not easy to prohibit taking out and copying the printed papers on which secret information is printed. Taking out and copying the printed papers by the participants can not be avoided by using the IT mechanism. This causes difficulty on maintaining security.
As for a technique for prevention of secret information leakage from printed papers, a system is proposed. The system delivers secret information as air tags to holders of the printed papers, from an air tag server which performs communication with an image forming apparatus. According to this system, the image forming apparatus prints out papers on which objects that are parts of the documents and contain secret information are replaced with AR (Augmented Reality) markers. An AR marker consists of a QR code (a registered trademark), for example. An AR marker includes information of URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the air tag server. The holders of the printed papers can not know the secret information by only reading the printed papers themselves. The holders of the printed papers can access the air tag server by making his portable terminal device or his tablet terminal device read the AR marker, so that the air tag server delivers the objects as air tags.
Document 1 below discloses a technique related to an air tag. Document 1 discloses a register apparatus of location related information. The apparatus accesses a geographic information management server which stores both search keywords and the location information connectedly. The apparatus acquires the location information corresponding to the search keyword extracted from contents to be registered. The register apparatus transmits a registration request with contents and the related location information to an air tag information management server. The registration request is to register information which connects the contents and the corresponding location information as the location related information corresponding to the contents, so that the air tag information management server registers air tag information.
Document 2 below discloses a method of electrically storing images of copied documents. According to this method, the stored images can be read and printed again. By this method, physical copies of physical documents are generated. In case that a user uses a copying machine, images of documents are stored in the copying machine. The specific document management information is taken and stored in a document management database. A document management unit in the copying machine or a server connected with the copying machine via a network executes a document management function. The user can select a copied and stored document to print it again.
[Document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 2013-164653
[Document 2] Japan Patent Publication No. 2008-289130
According to an air tag deliver system, deliver conditions of air tags may be set for each of AR markers, and the settings may be stored in the air tag server beforehand. In this case, the air tag can be delivered only to the user which satisfies the deliver condition. It assures security of air tags.
A user may set deliver conditions of air tags which correspond to objects. The documents on which the objects were replaced with AR markers are printed or delivered by the user. The user may want to use the objects (air tags) for other documents. In this instance, the user should set deliver conditions of air tags again, which are the same conditions as for the previous documents, when the user prints or delivers the new document. In consequence, operations of the user are troublesome and the convenience is hampered.